This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Activity F.3.1: Collaborations and Partnerships A. Specific Aims An important goal of MeTRC is to establish a process to facilitate collaborative interactions and communications between faculty/staff at Meharry and between Meharry and other research networks, institutions, and agencies. Specific aims include the following: 1) To use a peer-review process to create a MeTRC-based Collaborative Research Program (CRP) to provide seed funding for research projects with the potential of yielding 'big science' translational research studies related to women and infectious disease; 2) To promote internal and external translational research partnerships, including a) the development of a statewide or regional health disparities network working with the State Tennessee Department of Health and the TN Division of Minority Health and Health Disparities Elimination which would focus on a particular health disparity in the State associated with women and infectious disease, and b) the development of collaborations between Meharry and RTRN and VITCR partners (Vanderbilt's CTSA partnership with Meharry) as well as between basic and clinical scientists at Meharry; 3) To develop a website to share information about MeTRC activities with collaborators, RTRN and CTSA investigators, and the public.